Despair and love
by Goodygurrl2010
Summary: Its been a year since Sasuke left and now a women predicting disaster has come to Konoha? WHta does she want and who is she? What she has the mark of the gods? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Placed a little more than a year after Sasuke left.

"So this is Konoha" Said a woman in a cloak. "Who goes there" asked a guard.

"I need to speak with Hokage-sama" she said.

"Who are you?" They asked again

"An old friend" you lie.

"Ok follow me."

lets see what happens now As you walk into the hokage building you are led up to her office. When you knock you here "enter"

"Hello Hokage-sama." You say

"Who are you?" "My name is Suzu Miake" "

Why are you here?" she asks suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" you say innocently

"You're doing a henge right now. Why? Are you an enemy?"

"Oh so you saw through it wow, as expected of a sennin" Right at this moment you had black hair and brown eyes nothing unordinary.

"Fine ill show you the real me but keep it a secret" you said with a wink.

"Kai" you said to undo the henge. You then transformed back to your Fire red hair and Golden hawk like eyes. ((The rest of your body is hidden))

"I would also like to know your true name" she said

"Fine, my true name is Suzaku Mikuzu" her mouth dropped.

"So you're the Phoenix?" she asked "yes" you said with a smile

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

You took off your cloak, to reveal a very tone and well proportioned body. In short terms you were hot! But not only that you also had a "Birthmark of a Phoenix" on your back and around your stomach. These had been there your whole life although you did get a little color tattooed on.

"You should know that these markings are not able to be copied" you said and then you focused your chakra to your hand. It sparkled red

"You should also know that it's impossible to change the color of your chakra."

"So you're the real deal" she said in slight awe "Why are you here?"

"I've come because of many things but manly it's to fulfill a promise" she said as her eyes glazed over and become distant. "I have come to help your shinobi fight in the up and coming war." She sighed "and to tell a certain shinobi their heritage"

Tsunade looked at her curiously "and which shinobi is that?"

"That shinobi is…."

) find out what happens in the next chapter! Pairings are undecided so tell me if you want any specific ones. O AND PLEASE COMMENT. If I get no comments I won't repost because I don't want to do this for only myself, please constructive comments no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I have made a change so please reread the re-cap. Thank and please enjoy and REVIEW!

"I have come to help your shinobi fight in the up and coming war." She sighed

"And to tell 4 certain shinobi's their heritage"

Tsunade looked at her curiously "Who?"

"Those shinobi's are…."

"Those shinobi's are the heirs and the bearers of legendary blood," she said "those Four shinobi are part of four clans, The Uchiha, Hyuuga, Haruno, and Uzumaki clans"  
Tsunade looked at her with a blank face "So what will you do with them?" she finally asked after a few minutes.

"I will train them to fulfill their potential."

"Is that all" asked Tsunade

"No they have a very twisted fate; my job is to make sure they don't lose their way."

"I understand" replied Tsunade "But only 3 of those shinobi are in this village."

"WHAT?" she said in alarm

"I'm sorry but the Uchiha's are all dead except for two of them. One is part of Akatsuki and the other is with Orochimaru." Tsunade said as she lowered her head.

"Shit, this is going to be even more difficult." She said as she put her hand to her chin in thought. "Well I guess I'll take the 3 of them and go get the Uchiha brat myself" she said with a sigh.

"What?" Tsunade said thinking she had heard wrong

"I said I was going to go get the brat."

"Which Uchiha?" Tsunade asked

"Umm… I need the one whose 14" she said

"That would be Sasuke and he's with Orochimaru"

"Ch Damn this'll be annoying I hate the stupid snake bastard but I guess I have no choice." She said with a grimace

"Please Get the three 14 heirs of those clans here by the end of the day" and with that she left to do some musing about what she'd do with the Uchiha brat.

Well I decided I'd update real quick srry for the short chapter.


End file.
